


Паразиты

by EliLynch



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Лицехваты как обоснуй для порно.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Паразиты

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается моей дорогой жене, у которой сегодня день рождения <3

Лицехваты никогда прежде не рассматривали человеческие задницы с этой точки зрения. Они вообще думали мало. Тем более, про чьи-то пятые точки. Понятно же, что это проход для нового представителя их вида и ничего больше. Самоуничтожается сразу после использования.  
Ан нет. 

Носители сигнализировали, что их задницы также являются источником наслаждения. Транслировали в разумы Стива и Брюса такие картинки, что охххх, держите меня семь Глорзо.  
Трудно было объяснить как именно работала связь между носителями и лицехватамм. Полной картины Стив и Брюс, конечно, не видели, у них не было доступа к чужим (хотя не таким уж и чужим, сколько пережито вместе!) воспоминаниям и пока они существовали в единой связке с носителями, то те и самостоятельно размышлять-то были не в состоянии, но все же отдельные желания, эмоции, мыслеформы, просачивались в обе стороны. Те, что были самыми сильными, наверное.  
— Слушай, Брюс, — сказал Стив, когда они уселись (по-прежнему держась за руки) на походную постель в скромном жилище Брюса, — а тебе не кажется, что _они_ тоже этого хотят?  
— Они?  
— Ну, эти. — Стив многозначительно постучал по голове носителя одним из щупалец.  
— Ах даа. Я уже забыл, что они тут.  
— Я сказал Саммер то же самое!  
— У нас так много общего.  
— Дааа...  
Их снова потянуло друг к другу, секунда, и они слились в новом поцелуе, мягко касаясь губ партнера щупальцами, в то время как руки носителей беспорядочно шарили по спинам друг друга.  
Брюсу и не нужен был ответ на свой вопрос, он и так знал, что был прав. Его носитель, _Морти_ , хотел этого, страстно желал и вместе с тем боялся. Он считал, что физический контакт такого рода с _Риком_ будет чем-то непростительным.  
Да ладно, _Морти_ , не переживай, это же и не совсем ты, а значит и мучиться нечего. 

Та розоватая штука у него в штанах, очень отдаленно напоминающее щупальце, почти моментально затвердела. Пришлось расстегнуть джинсы, а после этого избавиться и от нижнего белья. Но как только Стив ( _Рик, деда Рик_ ) обхватил его _член_ своей рукой, жизнь сразу наладилась. Брюс был переполнен ощущениями, они накатывали волнами и вели его, накапливая силу, к чему-то несомненно прекрасному.  
Но Стив не хотел спешить. Не хотел, чтобы Брюс легко отделался.  
— Не-не-не, я не дам тебе опозориться, и двух минут не прошло. — Заявил Стив, болезненно сжав его член. — Хочу "по-собачьи".  
— Кто такие собаки? — Недовольно спросил Брюс, в то время как остатки разума Морти жалобно скулили в дальних уголках сознания, прося деду продолжить, провести пальцами хотя бы еще пару раз, оххх, какие грубые и шершавые руки...  
Одним словом, от носителя толку не было. Спекся в соку собственной недоебанности.  
Стиву пришлось помочь ему занять нужную позицию. Он ругался на тупость Брюса и даже это почему-то тоже возбуждало.  
— Назови меня своим тупым внуком, — попросил Брюс и Стив гадко улыбнулся, исполняя его просьбу.  
Одно из щупалец ударило его по заднице. Два других крепко ухватили за бедра. Четвертое же приступило к самому сложному: попыталось взять приступом то отверстие, что при обычном, естественном, как постоянно талдычил в своих видеозаписях Стив, развитии событий стало бы дверью в мир для его потомка. Ну, двери работают как на вход так и на выход, верно?  
Потом была боль. Приглушенная, ведь жопа принадлежала ему не на сто процентов, и все-таки ощутимая. Склизкое щупальце продвигалось медленно, Брюс шипел и дергался от каждого тычка, но другие щупальца партнера держали его как следует, не давая отползти в сторону.  
Пинаться Брюс не пробовал. Он (они) хотели, чтобы его удерживали. Решали за него. Обладали им, не всегда считаясь с его желаниями. Потому что дедушке лучше знать. Дедуля - хренов гений. Несмотря на боль, наслаждение тоже оставалось рядом. Достижимый приз. Носителя бросало в дрожь каждый раз, когда в его голове проносилось мысль "меня трахает дед". Настолько запретно и отвратительно, что крышу моментально сносит от извращенного удовольствия.  
Брюс, впрочем, не мог постичь, что такого уж извращенного было в этом обоюдном желании близости. Его жизнь была бы невозможна без носителя, а люди, похоже, иногда становятся незаменимыми носителями друг для друга. Просто схема другая у них. Люди все страшно усложняют.  
Щупальце выходило из тела носителя с хлюпаньем и тут же снова устремлялось в атаку. Брюс (Морти?) поскуливал и то и дело забывал дышать, пропуская несколько вздохов.  
Может, так и скулят эти таинственные собаки, поделившиеся с людьми одной из самых популярных поз для секса.  
— А сейчас, — проговорил Стив, снова ударив его скользким щупальцем по жопе, да так, что на ней наверняка остался след, — пришло время для члена!  
Словно объявлял следующий номер в программе развлечений.  
"Это моя анальная девственность, нельзя ли повежливее!" возмутился Морти где-то на задворках сознания.  
Нельзя.  
Может, Стив не слишком хорошо умел обращаться с членом, а может сделал так специально, но первый "заход" получился очень болезненным, куда хуже нападения щупальца.  
Брюс приглушенно ахнул и чуть не прикусил себе язык.  
— С-слишком б-быстро, — сумел высказаться он после следующих резких движений туда-сюда.  
— Да ладно тебе! — воскликнул Стив, но все же замедлился.  
К тому же, прижался к спине _Морти_ и свободной рукой _Рика_ обхватил член партнера. Носителя партнера.  
К тому моменту Брюсу было уже глубоко (ох насколько глубоко) похуй насколько они с Морти связаны или разделены. Они вместе дрожали, вздрагивали и постанывали, они пытались неумело _подмахивать_ , сбиваясь, и снова начинали скулить, когда Стив-Рик вытаскивал член до конца. Пары секунд оказывалось достаточно, чтобы соскучиться по нему.  
Они вместе ждали достижения оргазма и вместе застонали в голос, преодолев этот рубеж. Короткий миг, но до чего же яркая вспышка. 

Само собой,Стив-Рик кончил прямиком в узкую мальчишескую жопу условного внучка, заляпав ее странной белой жидкостью, определенной Брюсом как "сперма". Из члена его носителя выделялась точно такая же жидкость. Возможно, они различались на вкус, но пока что Брюс предпочел воздержаться от экспериментов. 

После они лежали рядом, утомленно-лениво целуясь, наслаждаясь осознанием совершенного непростительного греха, непростительного по многим параметрам, в обеих культурах.  
— Я хочу нарушать с тобой запреты до конца жизни. — Сказал Брюс, прижимая свои щупальца к щупальцам Стива.  
— Взаимно, малыш. — Отозвался Стив непривычно-доброжелательным тоном. 

Брюс клыкасто улыбнулся. Он был счастлив. К черту естественность и продолжение славного рода Глорзо. Да, у его носителя ныла жопа, но все же это было намного, намного лучше форсированных родов, сопровождаемых разрывом всего организма. Не сравнить.


End file.
